


Learn to Face the Storm

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: Lightning strikes, but Lucille won't let young Thomas escape his fears.





	Learn to Face the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Lightning flashes on the nursery wall. White halos circle the painted children’s faces, then the sky cracks apart. Thomas cries and burrows into Lucille’s neck, inhaling soap and her sweet sweat. Her lullaby winds through the patter of moth wings and rain. Still, she carries him to the window, ignoring his squirms. “If you face the storm long enough, you won’t fear it anymore.” She turns him and presses his palm to the glass. A bolt strikes the distant moor. Thunder rolls. Thomas stays still and silent as the pane shudders under his hand, and warms when Lucille’s reflection smiles.


End file.
